Talk:Fan:Ice Age (franchise) (More Mature Series)
If anyone has any suggestions please make them here If you have any suggestions regarding: *Scenes which you think are too immature and should be removed or changed *Deleted characters who you would like to see reinstated (e.g. Sylvia) *Deleted scenes you would like to see reinstated *Any new scenes that fit into the narrative of each of the 5 films *Or any other suggestions please make them here! Note, I will not be using any fanon or fanfiction ideas, characters, or plots. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 02:43, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Here's my suggestion for a character: It is Niki, the saber toothed tiger who was cut from Ice Age. He will be voiced by Greg Ellis, who also voices Mzingo the vulture in The Lion Guard, a TV series that airs on Disney Junior. :What do you think of my suggestions? 03:14, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :-P.S, can you give me suggestions on my LEGO Finding Nemo section on Finding Marlin? ::Yes, thanks for the suggestion. I will have Niki as a background/minor character. But I'll decide who voices him/her. ::And no, I will not help you with Lego Finding Marlin, sorry. Try and think harder and for longer to come up with ideas, and research Lego movie sets on Wikipedia. (Please tell me if you understand?! Please!!!IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::"Her umbilical cord can be seen." - (barfs) That is SO disgusting!!!! WHY?! ::: 13:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::All babies have an umbilical cord when born. I'm just trying to make Peaches' birth more realistic. ::::That's why this is called the More Mature version of Ice Age. It would be rated M or PG13. Peaches' birth wouldn't be too graphic or disgusting, but it would be realistic enough. And I wouldn't show the birth itself, we'd just see a glimpse of the cord when Ellie picks up and shows Peaches to Manny. :::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 17:46, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Will there be a mid credits scene in the mature version of Ice Age 2 where Ellie has s*x with Manny? 03:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What? No! :::::: I am rewriting 'Ice Age' as an epic saga for mature audiences, like Star Wars is! I am not rewriting it as smut! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:20, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Questions here please If you have any questions about the page please ask them here. Please leave the Suggestions section above for suggestions only. Anything that ends with a question mark should go in this section. Thanks, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:24, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Can I make a more mature version of the Finding Nemo franchise please? (I promise I won't rip off this page) : 14:24, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes you can, absolutely. - IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:44, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :::I will use deleted scenes from Finding Nemo. Here's a link for the deleted scenes: www.pixar.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_Nemo_Home_Video :::Also, I will have the whale approach in front of Marlin and Dory, like in an early trailer of Finding Nemo. Also, can you give me suggestions for dark scenes (but PLEASE don't add deaths)? ::: 00:16, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I probably won't be able to help here because I haven't seen Finding Nemo in a long time. Maybe you could try to do it all by yourself? ::::I can help you with hints on how to come up with ideas easier, though. ::::But isn't Finding Nemo quite mature already? (I don't mean mature as in innuendos, I mean mature as in grown-up and not silly) Ice Age has a lot of rude jokes and silly scenes, so it's quite easy to find and replace those and make a "More Mature Version" but Finding Nemo has less rude jokes and silly scenes... IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:13, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I mean as in a darker version of Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. The deleted scenes I was talking about will be included in the More Mature Version of Finding Nemo. If you haven't seen Finding Nemo in a very long time, then why not watch it on YouTube? My future idea will be darker than the real world version of Finding Nemo. :::::: 22:06, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I understand. :::::::I do not want to watch Finding Nemo at the present time, and I will not come up with ideas for you, but I will tell you how to come up with ideas for the darker version. Okay? :::::::But using deleted scenes is a good idea, well done for coming up with it by yourself. :::::::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 22:13, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Why are you not using your fanfictions and ideas and only using the 5 films? 21:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Because I chose not to use them. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 04:24, July 10, 2017 (UTC) NC-17 Version of Ice Age movies Iceagefanfromkiwiland2, can I make an NC-17 version of the Ice Age movies please? But I promise two things: 1. I won't rip you off, but I will still use deleted scenes and deleted characters (such as Sylvia and Niki) however. 2. I will censor all inappropriate words Okay? 12:37, July 7, 2017 (UTC) -P.S, can I have two similarities: 1. Soto's smilodon pack will consist of 15 sabers, consisting of Soto, Diego, Oscar, Zeke, Lenny, Niki (the deleted smilodon character), Albino (an albino smilodon), Jane (a female smilodon who has tiger coat patterns instead of orange fur), Alan (a male smilodon who has leopard coat patterns instead of orange fur), Lucas (an intelligent smilodon), Isabella (a female smilodon), John (a male smilodon), Bill (a male smilodon who loves killing animals), Kenny (a male smilodon), and William (a male smilodon). 2. Instead of the humans killing half of Soto's pack, they kill his family (his pregnant mate and three cubs) instead. Please? :Not a problem. Go ahead. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 08:45, July 8, 2017 (UTC) More Suggestions Okay Iceagefan2, here are more suggestions: 1. Maybe while Diego is swimming in the water, his leg injury slows him down, sinking him, but Manny saves him. :Thanks, I like that suggestion. But I won't have Manny save Diego because he is busy saving Ellie. :Okay. But can you still have Diego's injured leg slow him down? 2. Maybe Cretaceous and Maelstrom should not appear because "thawing out of the ice and coming back to life" doesn't work in real life. :I'll think about that when/if I get around to it 3. I think when Soto tells Diego "What are you doing?!", Diego should shout "LEAVE THE MAMMOTH ALONE!!!" instead of not shouting that sentence out, then Soto shouts "NEVER!!!" and scratches Diego's leg, then he orders the entire pack to kill Manny and Diego. :Thanks for the suggestion, but I won't use it. I think that scene works better as is in the actual Ice Age 1 movie, so I will keep it that way. 4. I think you should remove all gross scenes in More Mature Ice Age 2 and More Mature Ice Age 5 :Please could you list which scenes you think are 'gross'? ::1. A dung beetle says the 'c' word ::2. During the scene with Sid and Francine, Sid shows the audience his... you know. ::3. Shangri Llama tells Manny, Sid, and Diego to do "downward duck", and then... you know. ::4. Other bad language in The Meltdown and Collision Course. :::Yes, I will be removing all crude humour unless there is a very good reason for me to keep a rude joke or 2. :::Speaking of rude humor, I will have two rude jokes in my Finding Marlin transcript. 5. I think Scrat should kiss Scratte in More Mature Ice Age 3 :They already kiss two times, first when he saves her from falling into the lava pit after the tango, then when he is rowing her past the acorn during the Alone Again song. ::Oh. I guess I should have paid more attention while watching the movie (again, I've watched all 5 movies, and I just watched Continental Drift today). 6. Maybe the glyptodont can be seen killed by Cretaceous and Maelstrom on screen. :Maybe. I'll think about it. 7. Soto's death will be seen on-screen. :I will at least have his body shown. But I won't go overboard with the blood and gore - no more than in Lord of the Rings films. 8. I think you should remove the ending scene of Ice Age because you are not using Thawed Out or your other ideas. :I probably will, thanks. I might move it to a Post Credits Scene for the More Mature Collision Course, since Scrat isn't going into space in a UFO. I will replace it in Ice Age 1 with something hinting at the coming Global Warming - Scrat gets his acorn out of an ice cliff,but then it starts to melt and he falls. 10. If you don't want Manny to save Diego while he's swimming and having a problem with his leg, then maybe Sid can jump into the water and save Diego, but they briefly get attacked by Cretaceous and Maelstrom. :But Diego jumped in the water to save an unconscious Sid, remember? :Oh. 11. Here are the new members of Soto's pack (besides Niki): Albino (an albino smilodon), Jane (a female smilodon who has tiger coat patterns instead of orange fur), Alan (a male smilodon who has leopard coat patterns instead of orange fur), Lucas (an intelligent smilodon), Isabella (a female smilodon), John (a male smilodon), Bill (a male smilodon who loves killing animals), Kenny (a male smilodon), and William (a male :No thanks. Too many unnecessary characters. Besides, the sabre pack should be small (just Soto, Diego, Oscar, Lenny, Zeke, and Niki) to show just how the humans have decimated them. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:53, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :I found Niki here (http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Niki) : 12. Maybe Niki should come with Oscar and Zeke in the scene where Diego tells them that he is going to bring Manny and Roshan to Soto. 13. I figured out Greg Ellis would be a terrible voice actor for Niki. So can you find Niki a new actor please? more coming soon... 22:36, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for your suggestions, I have replied in italics. - Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 02:16, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) :: 03:25, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::-P.S, can you PLEASE reply every time I give you a suggestion? :::I have been very busy and it slipped my mind. :::Please could you wait a little longer before reminding me if I haven't responded in future? Thanks. :::Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC)